New World, Same Us
by VeryDazzlingMuggle
Summary: A collection of cute AU one-shots starring our favorites, Percy and Annabeth. Full of flirting, teasing, and falling in love. (Taking requests and suggestions. In progress. Percabeth. Rated T for language.)
1. Blind Date

Prompt: Girl has crush on guy best friend. Best friend has blind date. Girl helps boy get ready. … Surprise ending.

* * *

"Hey, 'Beth?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Was her immediate reply as she rolled her eyes. She tapped her finger against the back of her phone case. A small smile was spreading across her face, as it usually did when her best friend called.

Percy laughed lightly. "I have news," he said excitedly, if a bit nervously, across the phone.

Annabeth leaned back in her chair. "Really?" she asked mockingly. She could almost imagine Percy stretched across his squeaky twin sized bed, covered in blue sheets. Most likely, there were random candy wrappers and an assortment of clothes on the floor around his entirely blue bed.

"I'm serious," the fourteen-year-old insisted. Annabeth was now listening.

"What is it?" she couldn't help but ask curiously. It was rare that Percy was ever able to - successfully - hide something from her, and rarely was he nervous or especially excited about something she didn't already know about.

"Now you're interested," Percy grumbled teasingly.

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain." The age old nickname (from when they were kids and Percy had refused to eat sushi with her family) was still good for everyday use.

Annabeth could hear the smile in Percy's voice as he said, "I have a date tonight."

For a moment, Annabeth was silent. Her heart panged, but she ignored it. She clenched the phone next to her ear, not allowing herself to respond.

"Uh… Annabeth? You still there?" His confused voice was muffled on the other line. Annabeth took a deep breath. Of course her clueless best friend hadn't been taken her hints. Of course he didn't feel the same way.

So now she only had one question.

"Who?" She asked. It was lucky Percy couldn't see her, because she was scowling menacingly.

"It's a blind date," he said shyly. Annabeth frowned.

"Who the hell set you up on a blind date?" she accused.

"Just a friend."

Annabeth sighed. "Perce, we have the _same_ friends."

"Swim team friend," Percy said hurriedly. He was avoiding the question. Annabeth knew a lot of his swim team friends, if not by name then by looks, and he knew it.

"But-"

"It doesn't matter. It's tonight and I need help."

Annabeth shut her mouth, ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut. Her best friend, who she also happened to have a crush on, was not only going a date, but now he was _lying_ to her? What was going on?

"Weren't we going to the library to study for biology tonight?" Annabeth defended. "Are you ditching our Friday hangouts?"

"Of course not," her best friend said, his voice slightly panicked. "But… could you help me get ready?" He hesitated.

Annabeth sighed. "With what?"

"Like… getting ready. I dunno how. What do I wear? Or say?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I didn't know it was such a formal event," she snapped.

"Aw, don't be mad, Anna," Percy pleaded. "I'm sorry I changed plans on you," he apologized. "But I… really want you here."

Annabeth could just imagine the puppy dog eyes he was making, even if she couldn't see him. She sniffed and smiled weakly. "Well, first thing if you want to receive my forgiveness…" Percy chuckled. "...;stop calling me nicknames. My name's Annabeth."

"You call me nicknames all the time!"

"Because you earn them, Seaweed Brain," she teased. "But fine. I'll be over… what time?"

He laughed nervously across the phone. "Um… four or five? Wear something nice, okay?"

"...Because what I usually wear it trash?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Percy protested. "You always look nice!"

"Then why am I wearing something extra nice for _your_ date?" She tried to ignore the blush spreading across her cheeks at his compliment by responding annoyed.

"My mom has work late tonight and I need someone to greet her with me."

"Wow, so I get to be your mom. Fun." Annabeth joked, but her heart felt like it was slowly cracking.

"You're definitely bossy enough to be one." Percy replied back.

She couldn't help but laugh. How did he always manage to make her smile? "Don't be a smartass."

"You mean like you?" Percy said innocently.

Annabeth resisted a smile. "Shut up."

"You don't want me to," he teased back.

Annabeth rolled her eyes again. Could anyone blame her for sometimes wishfully thinking their playful banter was actually flirting? Yeah, that wasn't happening anytime soon, she guessed. "I'll see you soon," the blonde said into her phone, glancing at her clock that read 3:34.

"Great," Percy sounded excited, and Annabeth leaned onto her desk. "I'll see you later! Wear something nice, okay?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Right, Percy, right. You told me."

"Right." He still sounded excited. "See ya soon, love ya!"

"Love ya." Annabeth sighed as the phone clicked.

She stood up and flopped onto her bed which was, luckily, only a few feet away. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes. Approximately an hour to compose herself to help Percy prepare himself to not mess up a 'very important' first date.

She also had that time convince herself that, no, she was _not_ mad about her best friend having a date. She certainly wasn't mad that she hadn't been aware of the supposed 'blind date' before hand.

And she absolutely positively was _not_ mad that Percy Jackson's first date was not, in fact, with her.

* * *

"Hey!" Percy swung open the door with a grin. Annabeth pursed her lips to hide a smile as he gestured her into the apartment.

"You look really pretty!" Percy said excitedly as he led her back into his room (though, with how many times Annabeth had been there, she practically called the place home), then blushed a little.

Annabeth smiled, trying to calm her quickly beating heart. She had, as he had told her, dressed up a little, and was now wearing a pretty blouse with leggings instead of her usual jeans and a tee shirt. Her hair was even down out of its usual ponytail, which was rare.

Recently, she'd noticed a slight change with her and her best friend. Since they'd been close since fourth grade, awkwardness when it came to their genders had never really been a problem - they had both been too clueless and happy to worry about it. Now that they were in their first year of high school, things were different. With puberty came crushes and hormones and flirting and puberty _stuff_. People assumed they were dating _all the time_ , and though they brushed it off, there was a certain awkwardness that came with teenage hood that had never been there before.

"You're a mess," she commented honestly, which was true. Percy's hair was sticking up in all directions (though that wasn't new) and his shirt had a stain in it.

"Good thing you're here," Percy said with a nervous laugh. He ran a hand through his hair and sat on the bed. As usual, Annabeth was seated on his spinning desk chair and he sat across from her on his small twin bed.

"So what time is she coming?" She asked curiously. So far, she was fine. No sudden outbreaks of anger or sadness, and seeing Percy had only sped up her heart rate _slightly_.

"Five."

"What if _I_ had come at five?" Annabeth wondered with raised eyebrows.

Percy shrugged. "I would've told them to come later."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Who's bringing her?"

"The friend who set us up."

"What's her name?" Annabeth said quickly.

Percy opened his mouth to respond and then shut it quickly, scowling at her. "Why so many questions?" He said, blushing.

Annabeth spun in the chair, an idea that had been brewing in her head wanting to be said. "Percy… are you setting me up with the friend who set you up? Is this some kind of deal?" She narrowed her eyes.

Percy's jaw dropped. "What? No!" His green eyes were wide.

"I've been thinking about it, and it doesn't make any sense why I have to be here," Annabeth said quickly, slightly embarrassed but still wanting to make her point. Now she felt stupid for overthinking. "I mean, it's a first date! And you asked me to dress up." She pointed out.

"Annabeth," Percy said seriously. "I honestly just wanted you here, okay? No strings attached. You're my best friend."

Annabeth stared down at her lap. "You're right, sorry." Now she felt guilty, sad, and angry at the same time? What was going on with her?

"It's okay. You have to help me get ready, though."

Annabeth sighed and smiled. "Well, you know I've always liked a challenge." She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

Percy scowled.

"Hey!"

* * *

"So, let's review."

Percy slouched.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Hey, Perce. You asked for my help and you're gonna get it, alright?" As a way of distraction, Annabeth had dived headfirst into helping Percy 'prepare' for his date. Funnily enough, Percy seemed both surprised and amused by her enthusiasm.

Percy smiled reluctantly, his eyes crinkling in the edges. "Alright."

"So what do you do if you're sitting down at a table with the girl?"

"Pull out her chair for her," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded. "And how much do you compliment her?"

"Not too much to be creepy, but enough to make her feel pretty."

Annabeth nodded again. "Okay…"

Percy glanced at the clock. "It's almost five." He interrupted, his voice suddenly nervous.

Annabeth ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach. "Yep," she agreed quietly.

"I'm, um, I have to do something for my mom in the kitchen." Percy said suddenly.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You've been back to the bathroom and the kitchen and the laundry room like, five times in the past thirty minutes."

Percy blushed. "It's a surprise I have for the date."

Annabeth swallowed thickly. "Oh, okay."

"Last thing and then we can hangout, 'kay?" Percy said eagerly. "I'm sorry for changing our plans on you."

Annabeth shook her head. "It's okay. We have plenty other Fridays, right?"

Percy nodded. "Of course." Hurriedly, he rushed out of the room, leaving her alone. Annabeth flopped onto his bed and grabbed his prized possession; a stuffed Nemo toy that he'd kept since he was ten. Only Annabeth and his mom knew about it.

She hugged it in her arms, unknowingly inhaling the scent of Percy's home and Percy himself; cookies and chlorine. An odd combination, but one she liked nonetheless.

God, she just hoped she was able to control herself when the girl came over.

* * *

"Annabeth?"

A few minutes later, a voice outside Percy's door brought Annabeth out of her thoughts. She stood up and walked over to open the door.

"Percy?" She paused as she looked at him. "You changed," she noticed with surprise.

Her best friend grinned. Percy wore actual pants, and not shorts for once, and a clean long sleeve. He was also rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, a habit he did when he was nervous. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Had the date come and she hadn't realized?

"Come on."

"You're being really weird, Perce," she accused as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the kitchen and living room area. He didn't respond.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she entered the Jackson's kitchen. There was popcorn and skittles and fried chicken on the counter, with two bottles of Coke. The couch was covered in mountain of big blankets and pillows, and a dozen movies were laid out .

All in all, it looked like absolute heaven.

Unfortunately, this heaven wasn't for her.

"Is this the date?" Annabeth asked with surprise, her throat tightening. "God, Percy, this amazing!" She forced herself to be happy for him.

She had to.

Percy beamed. "Thank you! But…" he paused, suddenly looking nervous.

"I have a confession."

Annabeth frowned. "Wha-"

"I don't actually have a date tonight." Percy interrupted, and then frowned. "Well, I kinda do." He shook his head. "I mean, it's not a blind date. It's just… spontaneous."

Annabeth's heart was pounding as she put the pieces together. "Big word," she said quietly.

"You had to have taught me something, right?" Percy joked, but Annabeth couldn't laugh. She just stared at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, his green eyes staring into hers. "This date… there's no girl, or setting up. No one's coming over." Percy sighed.

"And I know it's not fancy or anything, but this…" he gestured around him. "It's kinda for you." He rushed on. "I got all your favorite foods and movies, and I just…"

Percy sighed and stared down at his shoes. Annabeth resisted the urge to smile.

"This was the only way I could get the courage to tell you I liked you," he finally said quietly. "And if you don't feel the same way, I totally understand, but I just had to be honesty because you're really really nice and smart and pretty and I couldn't hide it anymore but I'm too scared to do anything and I don't want to ruin you being my best friend-"

"Percy," Annabeth cut him off from rambling. He raised his head to look at her.

"I like you too," she said simply. She took a couple steps forward so they were only few feet away from each other. Recently, Percy had grown a little taller than her, and she usually hated it, but now she liked everything about them.

"For once, you had more words than me, don't you?" She said. Finally, she let a gigantic grin spread across her face.

A lopsided smile slowly spread across Percy's face. "So… this is cool?" He was blushing.

Annabeth nodded. "This is very very cool," she confirmed. "What movies did you pick?"

"Your favorites."

Annabeth grinned. "So, our favorites?"

He shrugged, not breaking eye contact.

"The popcorn better be-"

"Lightly sweetened?" Percy nodded. "Isn't it always?"

Annabeth's cheeks hurt from smiling. "Y'know, I should be mad at you for tricking me."

"But you aren't," Percy pointed out.

Annabeth shook her head. "Only because you're best friend and I'm mostly just mad myself for not noticing sooner…"

"Hey, I did a good job at keeping it from you!"

"Secrets from me, Perce? I'm disappointed," Annabeth shook her head, teasing.

Percy was silent. He hadn't stopped looking at her. "I really wanna kiss you," Percy said softly. His green eyes were very very bright and very very familiar.

Annabeth's heart pounded as she swallowed. She couldn't stop smiling. "Me too."

Annabeth bit her lip. Percy stared at her.

"...You're taking an awfully long time to," Annabeth finally commented after a few seconds of just staring.

Percy let out a breathy laugh. "Did you really think I had a date and didn't tell you?" he asked curiously.

Annabeth scowled. "Oh, now you're just teasing me."

Percy leaned forward a little until his forehead touched hers. He laughed again. His breath smelled like chocolate chip cookies.

"You like it," he whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"Just kiss me already, Percy."

"If you insist."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm back! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON! My tribute to him and his Anniversary is this, a collection of various Percabeth AU one-shots.** **If you enjoyed my "Flowers and Flirting" and "Coffee and Courting" stories, I'm hoping you will also enjoy these! I see so many couple AUs all over the place that are really adorable, so I thought I would put my favorite character into different roles! This is just the first one, but there are many more to come.**

 **Please review if you like this idea! Also, feel free to PM me or review if you have an idea or AU that you'd really like to see Percy and Annabeth in! No promises to write everything, but I do want to hear what you guys are interested in.**

 **I hope you like it!**


	2. Fake Best Friends

Prompt: "I'm pretending to be your best friend because you looked very uncomfortable with that guy hitting on you."

* * *

"What's a pretty lady like you doing alone tonight?"

Annabeth scowled and closed her eyes shut, before forcing a small - fake - smile and turning around. She was faced with a man, probably in his late twenties. He was smirking at her, probably in what he thought was a charming way.

He smelled strongly of beer. Annabeth almost gagged.

"Just having a drink," she responded coolly, clutching her cup in order not to shove the guy away from her. The man was unfazed.

"Name's Lucas," the dirty blonde told her. She hadn't asked. "You have pretty hair." The drawl to his voice made Annabeth's skin crawl with discomfort, as did the way his eyes traveled over her.

"I'm surprised you can even see in this dim lighting," Annabeth said, raising her voice slightly. It was a little loud in the bar they were in, mostly because the music had encouraged people to get up and dance (though there was little space). It was starting to hurt Annabeth's head, and she had been just about to leave when this guy started flirting with her.

The man chuckled slowly. Annabeth scooted away from him. "What do you say we go someplace more private, babe?" He said, leaning forward.

"Please don't call me that," Annabeth scowled. She pushed down her temporary fear and replaced it with anger. If he took a step closer, she was going to slap him.

"Call you what, sweetheart? You've got a nice ass." The man replied drunkenly, reaching out to grab her.

Annabeth raised her hand to hit him away, but then -

"Hey, Anne," a voice said right next to her. Annabeth had been this close to throwing a punch, but the voice startled her enough to pull back. Lucas, the dirtbag, also seemed surprised enough to lean back away from Annabeth, much to her relief.

"Annie, did you get me that drink like I asked?" A tall and slim young man stood next to her, looking at her expectantly. His green eyes seemed to glow in the dark lighting of the crowded bar.

For a second, Annabeth glared. Seriously, two guys hitting on her in one night? Why couldn't she have a drink in peace?

But he looked too friendly to be hitting on her, Annabeth realized quickly. Was he… helping her? She glanced to Lucas, who looked confused (one of the effects of being drunk, she supposed). Already, he was inching away from the now not-alone-Annabeth.

She resisted the urge to smile, though her skin still crawled with disgust.

"Please don't call me Annie," was the first thing that came out of her mouth when thinking of a good response to the guy. The boy looked the slightest bit surprised, but then he grinned.

Annabeth noticed, absentmindedly, that he was _very_ attractive and, luckily, did not smell of alcohol.

"Aw, Annie, you know you love it," the man teased. Despite not knowing the guy, Annabeth blushed. Then she cursed herself.

"Jason and Frank are back there," the guy vaguely gestured behind him, ignoring her question - and Lucas. Annabeth glanced to the douchebag, who, surprisingly, had disappeared.

The man glanced too, and then smiled at Annabeth. She cocked her head and frowned.

"Why'd you pretend to be my friend?" She asked suspiciously, her tone haughty. "Why are you helping me?"

The guy looked taken aback. "Um, because you looked like you needed help?" He said slowly. "You didn't look very comfortable with that guy hitting on you."

"I could've handled him," Annabeth snapped. The guy rolled his extremely bright green eyes.

"Yeah, and gotten more in trouble in the process," he pointed out.

Annabeth scowled. "Well, I'm not gonna buy you a drink or go on a date with you just because you helped me out, okay?" She told him angrily.

The guy raised an eyebrow. "Dude, chill," he said quickly. "I pretended to be your friend to get that douchebag to leave you alone, alright?" He looked concerned, making Annabeth feel guilty. "I seriously don't want anything out of it. Are you okay?"

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah, sorry." she apologized under her breath. "Thanks."

The guy smiled brightly. "No problem, Annie."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "My name's actually Annabeth."

"I was close!" Percy said excitedly. She rolled her eyes, hoping he didn't see her blush. "I'm Percy," he introduced himself. "Does this…" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "...happen a lot?"

"Definitely too much, that's for sure."

"Too bad."

"Yep."

"Well, if you ever need an excuse to get away, you can always say you've got a boyfriend."

"Then I'd be lying," Annabeth pointed out, pretending not to notice when Percy's face brightened a little. "Besides, they're usually too drunk to notice."

"Ah," Percy nodded. "Maybe punch him?" He offered.

Annabeth laughed, earning a smile from Percy. "I would've but then _you_ came over and ruined it," she teased.

Percy shrugged and bit his lip (no, of course she wasn't staring at his lips). "As your fake boyfriend, I admit I was a little jealous."

He winked jokingly, and Annabeth forced a laugh, looking down to distract from her sudden sped-up heart rate. "Sorry to disappoint," she said.

"No, no, it was well worth it to see your face," replied Percy hurriedly, a ghost of a smile fluttering across his face. Annabeth bit her lip.

"I know this is probably inapproriate," Percy started, looking down at his feet. "But could I have your number? It's not about a date," he explained. Annabeth tried not to show her slight disappointment and only arched an eyebrow. "We could be… friends?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What's in it for me?" Annabeth teased. He smirked, but still managed to look adorably shy about it.

"Fun times?" he said, his head cocked. "An easy way out of jerks flirting with you again?"

"A good offer," Annabeth mused, making Percy roll his eyes. After a moment, she swiped out her smartphone with a small smile.

"Smile," she said, then snapped a picture of him and handed it to him for him to type his number.

"Could I have your number?" he asked with a smile.

"You'll get it when I text you," Annabeth responded quickly, taking her phone back with a teasing smile. (No, she was _not_ flirting, thank you very much. Whatever they were doing was way more fun than any flirting Annabeth had ever done before). "Still trying to figure out if you're just doing this to get in my pants."

Percy sputtered dramatically, his eyes dancing in the dark lighting. "What accusations! I can assure you that I-"

"Percy!" A loud cry interrupted the two of them. A tall, muscular Asian guy hurried up to Percy, a worried look on the guy's face.

"Jason's throwing up in the bathroom," he told Percy with a sigh as Annabeth watched. "Piper's helping, but she has her shift starting soon, and you know how I am with vomit…" The guy shuddered

"Piper's in the men's restroom with them?" Percy asked.

"You know her," the man chuckled lightly, then turned serious again. "Anyway, could you come? Please?"

"Of course, Frank, I'll be there in a second." Percy assured. "Ask Pipes why she thinks he's getting sick." Frank nodded.

"I've gotta go," Percy said as Frank hurried away. The green eyed guy smiled at Annabeth, his attention on her again. "My friends are expecting me." He raised an eyebrow, smirking again. "Maybe this can convince you I'm _not_ just trying to get in your pants. I do have _some_ honor, y'know."

"Yes, have fun with dealing with Jason throwing up." She said it teasingly, but really, she was quite impressed with Percy. He _did_ seem genuinely concerned about this Jason guy, and that friendliness in a guy was refreshing.

Percy laughed. "Thanks." He paused. "I'll… see you around?" he added hopefully.

Annabeth cocked her head. "Yes," she decided, her lips quirking up.

Percy grinned brightly, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile back.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Again, PLEASE REVIEW if you like this idea. :) Reminder, these one-shots are not related at all. Unless stated as a 'Part Two' (which won't happen for awhile), they are in a completely different settings with (usually) altered personalities and characteristics. It's still Percy and Annabeth, but please don't get confused and consider any of the chapters linked in anway!**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Theater Nerds

"Percy Jackson!"

I almost jumped out of my seat when my name was called, but an excited noise next to me and a slapping on my arm assured me that, yes, my name had been called.

"Shit, what'd I miss?" I asked my close friend Piper next to me.

She rolled her eyes. "You got the _lead_ Percy."

My eyes widened. "You said you signed me up for a background character!" I said, my voice raising slightly. A couple people turned in their seats to look at us, but my annoyed glare turned them away.

"I lied," my friend shrugged, and then blew and popped a bubble of gum. "Why would they ask you to sing for your audition if you were going to a background character?"

I slumped in my seat in the auditorium, where the auditions for the musical were held yesterday. Today, they were actually announcing.

I, for one, hadn't expected to get chosen. I had only signed up because all my friends were in theater and I had to show _some_ kind of effort to my teachers for extracurriculars.

"Pipes, I know _nothing_ about theater!" I said, frustrated. She rolled her eyes, even though it was true. "That's why I made you sign up for me!"

"Hey, don't blame me!" Piper defended under her breath. Mr. Brunner, who was in charge of the musical this year, was still calling out the names for the boys. The girls had been announced earlier, and Piper had been announced as one of the supporting characters of the lead, which she was happy about. "I only signed you up for the lead because I thought you wouldn't try," she explained, and I scoffed. She grinned. "Go big or go home, right? Besides, if you weren't good at it, you wouldn't have gotten it!" Piper pointed out. I ran a hand through my hair. "Jason and Frank said you did well! Besides, this can get you that community participation thing you need."

I scowled. I didn't have any counter arguments (Piper was very persuasive), but the thought of committing to the show and having everyone rely on me was terrifying. I had never acted or sung as a performer in my life. Why would I start now?

"I'm just going to have to tell them I can't do it," I decided.

Piper opened her mouth to protest, but then our friend Leo popped his head up out of nowhere with a huge grin. "Dude, I can't believe you're the lead! You must have good pipes!" He winked. I only rolled my eyes.

"If that's a pun on my name, I suggest you stick to building sets," Piper said dryly. Leo was working on the musical as stage crew and background, since he was surprisingly good with building. I thought he _could_ be a good actor, if his ADHD wasn't annoying everyone all the goddamn time.

"I'm surprised you're not the lead," Leo changed the subject, looking at Piper. "Miss 'my father is Tristan McLean'."

Piper smacked Leo's arm. "Keep it down!" she hissed. A lot of people had already recognized her as the daughter of Tristan McLean, famous movie star, but Piper preferred to stay under the radar. Why this included trying out for the school musical, I don't know. I guess her love for theater was inherited from her father.

"Wait…" Leo paused, ignoring Piper. He looked to me, and I glared back at him. I was still contemplating what the hell I was gonna do about being the lead. Secretly, I really liked singing and acting and performing came naturally to me (at least with friends), but I was scared. What was it worth if I could somehow mess it all up anyway?

"You know who the female lead is, right?" Leo said, a grin stretching onto his face.

I shook my head. "It's not Drew Tanaka, is it?" I complained.

"She's too busy cheerleading to have time for rehearsals," Piper snorted. "No, you definitely know her…" My friend started to sound slightly uncomfortable, and I narrowed my eyes.

Leo was still grinning like a madman. "It's Annabeth Chase!" He said excitedly.

My eyes widened. "Shit," I muttered, and Piper laughed.

"No kidding," she said. "It's like it was meant to be!" She exclaimed teasingly.

"Oh, yeah, you have a thing for Annabeth," Leo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I scowled and Piper cackled. "More like head over heels in love with her!" She swooned.

"I'm not in love with her!" I protested, my ears already feeling hot at the mention of friend of Piper's, who, yeah, maybe I found attractive and smart and nice, but we were in totally different levels of school. I scowled again. "I didn't know she would be working on the play with us."

"Musical," Piper corrected.

"Whatever."

"You thought they wouldn't pick the star from the musical last year?" Leo scoffed. "She's pretty and smart, and can sing and act!" I agreed, but I still scowled.

Leo asked dramatically, "What _can't_ Annabeth Chase do?"

"Someone say my name?"

"Speak of the devil," Leo muttered with an evil grin in my direction, and I punched him as Annabeth, in all her theater nerd glory, walked up to us.

Of course Annabeth had overheard. Of fucking course. I cursed in my head and shut my mouth awkwardly and prayed Leo wouldn't be a total asshole and tell Annabeth what we were talking about.

"Hey, Beth," Leo greeted, to which Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder.

I found myself admiring her for a minute. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun that was already falling apart, but that was okay. I liked her messy curly blonde hair and bright grey eyes that matched her soft cardigan. I also liked how she was constantly humming under her breath and thought she wasn't a good singer even though she had been the lead last year and it had been one of the best musicals our high school had ever performed.

I blinked and avoided my gaze. Luckily, she hadn't caught me staring.

And even more luckily, no one was able to hear my thoughts.

"They just finished announcing everyone's parts," Annabeth was saying as she ignored Leo and turned to Piper. "I'm thinking the cast is gonna be pretty good this year, hopefully."

"Oh, I know it will be!" Leo winked and glanced at me, and I restrained myself from tackling him to the ground just to get him to shut up.

"Why were you talking about me?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Leo.

"We were just talking about how Percy's new this year and was already assigned the lead with you!" Piper broken in hurriedly. She and Annabeth were pretty close friends. I suppose they bonded over the fact that they were both pretty but preferred to not sleep around like _some_ people in our school.

Annabeth's gaze traveled to me, and I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt like. She smiled a small smile. "I'm sure you'll be great," my crush said. I swallowed.

"If you need help, I can always run over lines with you," Annabeth offered. I just stared at her blankly, and luckily she continued. "I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together now," she smiled again.

I grinned back, not able to help myself. "Right."

"Okay, well, see you guys later! First practice tomorrow!" With another small smile, Annabeth gave a little wave and headed to the auditorium doors.

I slumped in my chair, and as soon as she was out of earshot, Piper and Leo began cackling like crazy.

"I'm not in love with her," Piper mimicked me in a high pitched voice.

Leo wiped fake tears from his eyes and smirked at me. "You're screwed," he noted. "This is like a cliche fanfiction, dude," he realized. "Getting picked as the lead with your crush?" He shook his head.

Piper beamed. "When you guys have your onstage kiss, you're gonna realize how you should get together."

I sputtered. "Kiss?! What kiss?"

Piper sighed. "It's a _love_ story, Perce!"

I continued to make incoherent noises.

"At least you won't have to act very hard that you're in love with her," Leo teased, and I shot him a dirty look.

I scowled and then shut my eyes, letting out a groan as I put my head in my hands. "How am I supposed to be the lead in the school musical with _Annabeth Chase_?" I questioned.

"Annabeth likes you too," Piper assured. "Well, maybe not now… But she can definitely grow to!" She said. "Just be yourself."

"That's what everyone says," I complained.

"If it's any consolation, Annabeth likes practice," Piper said with a sly smile. "She makes sure every movement, every line, every action is perfect and reviewed before you go on stage. You'll spend a _lot_ of time with her."

I sighed, knowing that was both a good and bad thing.

"And who knows," Leo said. "If you're a good enough kisser, maybe you can do that part just for fun!"

"Leo!"

* * *

Prompt: "I auditioned for the musical and ended up playing one of the leads with my crush."

* * *

 **AHH, sorry for the long wait! It's been, what, a month and a half? I like this story, so it's definitely not abandoned (after only 2 chapters lol), but the updating schedule will be ... off. Thank you for all the suggestions! I'm gonna start working on your requests, so be sure to review what situation you'd like to see Percy and Annabeth in! ;)**


	4. Pizza Delivery Boy

"Annabeth, your turn."

The blonde blinked suddenly, sitting up straighter. All her friends were looking at her expectantly, but she just blinked again.

"Right, of course." She responded with a short nod, though she wasn't all sure what was going on.

"God, she wasn't even paying attention," Piper snickered, and Annabeth reached over, grabbed a pillow and tried to whack her best friend with it. Instead, the brunette just ducked out of the way and nestled deeper into her boyfriend Jason's embrace, laughing along.

"What are you guys doing now?" Annabeth stretched out her legs and put her book down, leaning back on the queen-sized bed.

She and her friends were at Piper's house that night for a sleepover (the boys would be leaving soon). As her best friend, Annabeth was obligated to come, even though she tended to avoid these more social events. Luckily, she knew everyone pretty well so it wasn't too awkward. There was, of course, Piper McLean, and then her boyfriend Jason Grace, and Jason's best friend Leo Valdez, who had brought his newest love interest, Callie Atlas. Rachel Dare, one of Annabeth and Piper's friends had also come, along with Frank Zhang (Jason's friend from football) and his girlfriend Hazel Levesque, who even though she was just two years younger than the rest, was just too sweet to resist inviting.

Hazel, who had been painting Annabeth's toes, just smiled while everyone else sighed at Annabeth. "It's Truth or Dare."

Annabeth rolled her eyes when Leo whooped loudly. Piper shushed him. "Shh," she chided. "Wren is going to bed soon."

"Who's going to get us dinner, then?" Leo asked. Wren was Piper's housekeeper - she'd been her nanny when she was younger after her mom left, but both Piper and her caretaker had become too attached to each other to let go when Piper grew older. Now, Wren was like a mother to Piper, and since Piper's dad was a millionaire actor, he could afford to provide both women with comfortable life-styles.

"That's so rude. She's not your servant, Leo," Piper said in disgust.

"I'm kind of hungry, too, though," Frank added guiltily, but just shrugged when Piper glared at him too.

"I'll order it - you guys can keep playing the game." Callie grabbed Piper's laptop. Annabeth suppressed a groan. She'd hoped that with all these hungry distractions, they'd forget about the game.

"Oh, yes," suddenly happy again, Piper clapped her hands. "Let's see…" She thought about it. "What should I dare you to do?" Her eyes glinted dangerously at her best friend.

"Shouldn't you ask her 'truth or dare' first?" Jason asked in confusion. Piper just smirked.

"Ah, naive little Jason." She patted her boyfriend's cheek lightly, and he grinned at her. "Annabeth would never say truth," she explained. "She's much too private, and besides, it'll be more fun to watch her do something embarrassing."

"Uh, do _I_ not get a say in it?" Annabeth questioned with raised brows. "It is my turn, y'know?" She wiggled her painted toes and Hazel waved a hand to dry them.

Piper pursed her lips. "Fine. Truth or Dare."

Annabeth hadn't thought her best friend would actually let her decide. She blinked. "Uh… dare, I guess," she decided sheepishly.

Everyone laughed, and Piper smiled triumphantly.

"Give her something to do with romance, and boys," Hazel suggested helpfully. "Since she doesn't seem very interested at school." Annabeth shot her a half-hearted glare.

Piper nodded, but Annabeth made a noise of disagreement. "Um, that's because there are no decent guys at our school. No offense, Jason, Frank." Callie snorted when Annabeth didn't even glance at Leo. "But no good guys are available. What's the point?"

"The point is to _practice_ ," Rachel told her at the same time Leo exclaimed, "Uh, should I be taking offense?"

"Yes," Jason grinned.

"What type of pizza?" Callie suddenly broke in, looking up from Piper's laptop. She spun around once in Piper's desk chair, seeming as if she was enjoying herself. "Or, since Leo is here, should I say pizzas?"

There were different suggestions, like pepperoni, sausage, meat lover's, the works, and even vegetarian (which earned Piper some weird looks, to which she said, "What? I'm vegetarian!").

"Okay, I'll just get whatever," Callie finally interrupted.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the game?" Hazel said, looking up from her own nails, which she was in the process of painting. Annabeth made a face at her, annoyed that now she would have to do her dare, but Hazel only giggled.

"Right," Piper agreed. "Uh…" She tapped a thoughtful finger against her chin.

"Wait." Callie interrupted again. "Any special descriptions or things to specify on?"

Frank and Jason shook their heads, while Leo bobbed his head quickly, but luckily before Leo could respond Piper exclaimed, "That's it!"

Jason looked at his girlfriend. "What?"

Piper's face had a bright smile, but Annabeth grimaced at the evil glint in her eye. "Annabeth has something to suggest," she told Reyna slyly. "Put this."

Callie held her fingers up to keyboard, a small smile quirking up her lips as Piper told her what to put. "Send cutest delivery boy," Piper said with a smile, and looked to Annabeth as Callie typed it in.

"Your dare," Piper instructed to Annabeth. "Is to answer the door when that delivery boy comes with the pizza, and -" Annabeth's eyes widened with horror. "No matter who he is, or what he looks like, you have to invite him in here. With us. And you have to try your _best_ to make him stay." Piper gave a short little laugh - which, honestly, sounded like a cackle - as Annabeth buried her head in her hands.

Rachel immediately burst into laughter, with Callie's giggle to accompany her. Hazel looked sympathetically at Annabeth, but she couldn't hide a smile as Annabeth sighed. All the boys looked slightly impressed and slightly scared by Piper and her dare.

"I sent it," Callie announced.

"He's _coming_ …" Rachel teased to Annabeth in a sign-song voice. She ducked when the blonde chucked a pillow at her.

"What are we going to do now? Annabeth hasn't done her turn." Frank asked.

Piper waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, it's fine. We'll just keep going and when he - or she, I guess -" she wiggled her eyebrows at Annabeth, who scowled. "...arrives. Then we'll pause the game and watch Annabeth do the dare."

"And trust me," Piper's bright eyes narrowed as she smiled. "She will do the dare."

(ooo)

"New order, Percy," Grover called to him as he hurried back into the pizza shop. The air was warm, steamy, and smelled of pizza, and the chatter was just loud enough to be distracting. Grover, Percy's best friend, was the one got the online orders, but Percy was the one who delivered them. Tonight was Saturday, so it was really busy. Percy wiped the sweat from his brow as he leaned against the doorway in the back of the pizza shop. He and Grover were sort of tucked away near the back of the kitchen, but the smell of pizza still made his stomach growl.

"Okay. Is it a big one?" Percy asked.

"Five," Grover told him as he punched some keys on his computer, so Percy started to turn around to get the pizza bags from the car to keep the food warm.

"I'll go get the bags."

A minute later, he hurried back into the store, and quickly stuffed the pizzas into the bags. His stomach rumbled, and Percy grimaced. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't touch the pizzas.

 _Not even just one pepperoni?_ His stomach complained, and Percy scowled as he zipped the last bag shut. _No_ , he insisted, but his mouth watered at the thought. He'd been working since lunch, and as a growing teenage boy, he couldn't _help_ but be hungry.

Luckily, Grover came and distracted Percy. He looked at the computer screen with a light smirk. "Oh, I forgot to tell you."

Percy frowned, inching over to see what was so amusing about an order for five pizzas. "What?"

"They specifically asked for you," he explained with a straight face, though Percy could tell something was funny. "Or, should I say 'the cutest delivery boy'." Grover couldn't contain his laughter anymore, and quickly burst into a peal of laughter that made Percy flush.

"Are you serious?" he asked, embarrassed. "What does that even mean? I can't be the guy who delivers it!"

"Why not?" Grover smirked. "If you asked Drew, who's right out there, by the way," he jerked a thumb towards the front door. "She'd say you were cutest one here." Grover winked teasingly, trying to hold in his laughter.

Percy shoved him (softly, of course - his best friend had recently broken his leg, and that was why he was stuck reading online orders in the back instead of delivering with Percy). "Shut up," he muttered. "... Is she really out there, though?" Percy questioned, inching towards the back door, even though Drew couldn't see him back here. Drew Tanaka was a girl from their school who always flirted with Percy, no matter how many times he politely brushed her off. If she was _here_ , _again_ …

Grover smiled. "Relax, man. Luckily, you have a delivery to do." He winked, but Percy just scowled.

"Why did they put that?" He mumbled. "I mean, who would do that?"

His best friend smiled. "Pretty sure it's just a joke, but be prepared." He smirked suggestively.

Percy shook his head. "Bye, dude," he grabbed the pizza bag and hurried out, dreading this delivery already.

(ooo)

 _Ring_.

"Aw, man!" Leo complained as soon as the doorbell rang. He'd just dared Frank to act like different types of wild animals for the next five minutes.

Leo looked disappointed. Frank looked relieved.

Piper turned to Annabeth with a huge grin. The blonde paled.

"Do I have to?" she whined, but Piper just laughed.

"C'mon, guys, we can watch from the security room," Piper offered. Annabeth groaned as Rachel grabbed her hand and dragged her off the bed. The security room was a small room that contained screens that kept track of the cameras all around Piper's huge house. Since her father was so famous and rich, it was necessary to keep a record of who came and went around the house.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Annabeth complained as Callie and Rachel grabbed her hands and led her after Piper. Hazel followed closely behind, along with Jason, Leo, and Frank.

"You answer the door and try to convince the guy to come in. And you _have_ to try. Believe me, I will know if you do not try," Piper warned, and Annabeth sighed.

They heard the doorbell ring again, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Delivery boy's impatient, isn't he?" she joked, but Piper shushed her as they passed Wren's closed door.

They reached the front room, and Piper cheerfully waved to a scowling Annabeth as she and the rest of their friends ducked into a side room to watch the whole encounter.

Annabeth was finally alone. She stared at the doorknob, wondering if maybe the delivery boy had just left - they had taken awhile to get down to the lower level. Maybe she wouldn't have to do the dare at all (wishful thinking, she knew - even if she didn't do this one, Piper would make her do another).

As if crushing her hopes like you would crush a bug, the doorbell rang again.

It was time to answer.

(ooo)

The whole drive to the mystery order's house was nerve wracking. Percy didn't know what he would do when he got there. Was it going to be awkward? Who was ordering? What if it was an older lady - like, not that old, but his mom's age? That would be just plain weird.

Or what if it was a guy who ordered the pizza? Percy had nothing against homosexuals, but he was straight. How awkward would that be?

Percy ran a hand through his hair jerkily as he turned onto the street of the delivery. This was his job. He'd had weirder orders before, right?

… Actually, no, he hadn't really, but it was fine. New experiences were good.

At least that's what he told himself.

As Percy unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out, he stared at the surrounding houses in awe. They were all huge, like mansions, with extravagant gardens and exteriors. As a guy who lived with his mom in a tiny little rental house, Percy could only imagine what was inside.

He walked up to the steps slowly, his hands warmed by the steaming pizza bag. The night air was crisp and chilly. His stomach rumbled with hunger, but his heart pounded with nervousness, temporarily distracting him.

Percy could hear nothing especially loud inside the house. Only a couple muffled voices, and maybe the radio playing. The garden fountain - yes, there was a garden fountain - gurgled softly, and Percy breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't embarrass himself at some huge party.

He tugged on the edge of his shirt, suddenly unsure if he regretted not brushing his hair. Not that it would matter. His messy raven locks were hard to handle even on a good day.

Finally, he rang the doorbell. The muffled voices hushed slightly, and Percy waited for a few seconds. There was silence.

He rang it again after a few seconds, and waited a little longer. Maybe they wouldn't come.

 _One_ _last time_ , Percy told himself. _If they don't answer, I leave_.

Almost as soon as he finger left the bell for a third time, the door swung open.

The bright light from inside surprised Percy a little (it was getting pretty dark), and he blinked, standing straighter.

In front of him was a blonde girl - probably around his age - staring back at him with a small smile. She was slim and muscular at the same time, standing defensively with her arms crossed. Her blonde curly hair was pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head, and her clothing looked very relaxed - a sweatshirt and jeans.

Percy's eyes widened, realizing he was staring. He couldn't help it. This girl… she definitely wasn't what he was expecting. She was pretty, his age, and didn't look at all too pleased to see him either (that forced smile wasn't fooling him). Percy thought she looked a little familiar too, though he was pretty sure he would've remembered someone like her. Also, he didn't think anyone who lived in _this_ neighborhood would go to his school. She probably went to some private school.

Percy's eyes flicked behind her, but he saw no one else. Was this some kind of prank? He glanced to the girl, whose bright grey eyes were narrowed.

Suddenly unfreezing, the girl pursed her lips and then smiled wider, though her arms were still crossed.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," she said stiffly, and tried to relax her smile, although her eyes still looked both intimidating and vulnerable.

Percy stared for a second. It wasn't usual that someone introduced themselves when they got a pizza delivery. Then again, this wasn't a usual delivery.

"Percy," Percy introduced himself. He cleared his throat. "Here's your pizza."

(ooo)

"Here's your pizza."

Annabeth stared at the boy as he held out the pizza for her. She took it, setting it on a side table, and quickly grabbed a few crumpled tens out of her back pocket.

She didn't hand it out to him yet, and he didn't reach out to take the money. Instead, this 'Percy' rubbed the back of his neck, looking about as awkward as Annabeth felt.

"So, uh, what was that delivery thing you added?" he asked hesitantly, but his eyes were bright as he cocked his head slightly to one side.

 _He's bold_ , Annabeth deduced. If she'd been in his position, she would've hightailed it out of there as soon as she delivered the pizza. Sure, Percy looked awkward, but he managed to look curious and shy at the same time.

Annabeth forced a laugh. She was surprised this boy was trying to make small talk, when _she_ was the one who made this awkward. She had to try to seem inviting and cool in order to make it seem believable to Piper that she was trying to make him want to stay - even if she hoped to God that he refused and went on his merry little way.

"Oh, um." Annabeth smiled awkwardly. "That was a dare, I guess." She shrugged, almost confused on why she was telling this guy - Percy - the truth.

"You guess?" Percy asked with a small smile, and Annabeth pursed her lips.

"I didn't think they'd actually follow the direction." Annabeth admitted, even though it was slight lie. She honestly hadn't known what they'd do.

The boy grinned. "So you think I'm cute?"

Annabeth felt her face warm, and she scowled, putting up a defense of anger as she usually did when she was embarrassed or flustered. "No!" she snapped. The boy raised his eyebrows, but didn't really look offended, only amused.

Annabeth sighed, trying to relax. She usually didn't really care when boys flirted, but this felt different. It was like he wasn't even _trying_ to flirt with her, he was just curious. (And - _okay_ \- Annabeth did feel flustered because he was cute and nice so far and _agh_ she always messed things up).

Her brain whirred into overdrive, thinking of what to do to seem cool, chill, and totally not awkward. She sighed. "Sorry, I mean…"

She pasted a slight smirk on her face (which made the boy's eyebrows raise even higher as he smiled wider), and made an obvious show of looking him up and down. She tried to hide a _real_ smile when his grin widened.

Percy was attractive - she couldn't deny that. He was tall and lean, like a swimmer, and managed to look both confident and awkward at the same time. His hair was pitch black - even though it was pretty dark outside already - and unruly, like he'd just rolled out of bed. His skin was tan, and his cheeks were flushed from the cool night air.

Her eyes locked with his. They were the most clear green she had ever seen, although she could see specks of deep blue at the same time. His eyes were bright even in the dark, and had smile lines on the edges, showing this non-stop grinning was a usual thing.

Percy felt familiar, too, but Annabeth couldn't remember how. Maybe they were in the same school.

Annabeth shrugged. "The results were okay." She teased a little, trying her very hardest to play it off cool, while she secretly cursed Piper to infinity and beyond in her head.

It seemed to have worked, though. Percy laughed breezily. "Wow, thanks," he said sarcastically, but looked very relieved and a lot more comfortable than he had a minute ago.

There was pause in the conversation. Annabeth's eyes flicked to the small camera in the corner of the doorway (it was hard to see, but Annabeth had been to Piper's house enough times to know this place like the back of her palm). She could almost imagine her best friend screaming at her to complete her dare.

Annabeth sucked in a breath, regretting her words before she even uttered them.

"I know this is kinda forward." Annabeth blurted. "But, uh, part of the dare is asking you to come inside." Percy's eyebrows raised, and she winced, biting her lip. Maybe she shouldn't have gone for the honest route. "I mean, it wouldn't be just us," Annabeth added quickly. "I have a lot of other friends here… they're just…" she glanced behind her. "Oddly quiet," she finished.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck with a lopsided smile. "Do you actually _want_ me to come in?" He asked.

Annabeth paused. She had to say yes, because that's what someone who was _trying_ to make him stay would say. But at the same time, she didn't feel like a liar when she nodded. "As long as you're not some creepy stalker, then yeah."

Percy laughed. "Well if I am, that's your fault." He smiled. "You're the one who asked for the cutest delivery boy, right?" He winked at her, but Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

(ooo)

Percy smile hesitantly after a second, actually feeling disappointed. Why? He didn't really know. This was a complete stranger after all. "While I appreciate the offer, I do have to finish my shift for tonight."

Annabeth nodded, her smile remaining. Her expression didn't change, and Percy didn't know if that was bad or good.

"Of course," she said.

Percy nodded absentmindedly. This night had not gone how he had thought it would. As he reached out to take the money she offered, his hand brushed hers, and they locked eyes. In his head, Percy laughed to himself, because it was just like in the movies.

He didn't have many female friends, and he'd never had a girlfriend, but he had a gut feeling about this slightly aloof, blunt, but oddly endearing blonde girl in sweats.

So without thinking or planning (as was the nature of Percy Jackson), he blurted out what was on his mind: "But could I have your number?"

Annabeth blinked, and Percy immediately retracted his hands and backtracked on his words. "I mean, um, sorry, I think I got the wrong idea, sorry. It's just, you seem really nice and uh," he started backing away because her face was still completely _blank_ and oh _God_ he was such an idiot.

"...but it's fine," he rambled. ":ike obviously it was just a dare so I'll be going now-"

"Wait."

Percy froze and Annabeth cocked her head at him. Maybe it was his imagination, but she looked a little flushed too.

"I'll…" Annabeth cleared her throat. "I'll give you my number. I usually don't do this type of thing, but sure."

Percy gave her a relieved smile. "Neither do I," he admitted.

Annabeth's lips quirked up. "As long as you're not a creepy stalker or murderer, right?" she joked, and Percy laughed breathlessly.

"I think we already clarified that I'm not." He pulled out his phone and handed it to her so she could put her number in. There was a beat of awkward silence, before she anded him his phone and crossed her arms.

"You can keep the change," she offered, her lips quirking up slightly, and Percy could only respond with a breathless laugh. "It's a tip for, um, listening to the specified instructions." Her eyes twinkled and Percy felt warmth spread through his whole body.

"It was definitely worth it, thanks." They stared at each other for another moment.

"I'll… let you get back to your job now," Annabeth smiled. "You should probably leave ASAP, because my friends are watching right now."

Percy looked slightly alarmed. "Um, maybe _you're_ the stalker," he teased, his eyes flicking around.

Annabeth bit her lip to hide a grin. "Uh, yeah, this is my friend's house and her dad is _super_ famous so they need security… You know the cameras are hidden, right?" Annabeth laughed at him lightly.

Percy snapped out of his focus to spot the hidden cameras and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Right, sorry." He returned her grin and then glanced at his watch, cursing under his breath. "I should really get going."

"No, of course," Annabeth replied, suddenly very shy. "Thanks… for the pizza." She finished awkwardly.

"You too."

Percy blinked and then realized what he had said just as she burst out laughing. He cursed himself and felt his cheeks warm, before flashing her a bright grin and giving a two fingered salute. "Okay, later bye!"

He could still hear her amused laughter as he drove away.

* * *

 **A/N: at this point im just DUMPING all of my old fanfics onto this site after a year long hiatus. OOPS. AND they're almost all percabeth but what can i say? i love these two goofballs. :)**


End file.
